


running interference

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: KoyaShige finally get around to hanging out with YokoHina, and Ryo insists on tagging along because he knows better.





	running interference

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

So far, so good. Ryo sips his beer happily, finally relaxing now that select members from both of his groups seem to be getting along fairly well.

Although it _has_ only been twenty minutes.

Not that Ryo thinks that they would fight, no, not at all. Yoko and Hina are lovers, not fighters, with emphasis on the _loving_ part.

Which is exactly what Ryo’s worried about.

He gets bored after awhile, tuning out Yoko and Shige’s gaming talk and Hina and Koyama’s bonding over group “management” (read: “mothering”). At least they’re talking about something other than _him_.

Three hours later, he averts his eyes and scans the bar for a hot piece of ass to take home.

Of course, that’s when the topic turns dangerous.

“Tacchon’s new solo is sexy, isn’t it?” Yoko wonders out loud, as he often does after a few. Hina hangs on his every word anyway, like he’s about to spout off the next great quote of all time.

Before Ryo can steer them off the subject, Koyama nods so hard that it looks like his neck will break and his head will pop off. He gets distracted imagining Koyama’s pretty head rolling on the floor and misses his cue.

“Yes, really sexy,” Koyama’s saying, while Shige stares at his drink and appears to not be paying attention. “I’m sure Ohkura-kun will perform it very well.”

“Oh, he does,” Yoko replies confidently, and Hina snorts. “He’s an excellent performer.”

“Okay,” Ryo jumps in pointedly. “We don’t need to sit here and talk about him like a bunch of fanboys.”

Koyama frowns, but Yoko leans over into Ryo’s personal space and offers him a knowing smirk. “Just thinking about it making you hot, huh?”

Next to him, Shige chokes and Koyama remains oblivious. Ryo supposes that the world is still turning like normal as long as this is the case and focuses on Yoko in his face. “Can you not… in front of them?” he hisses.

“Can I not what?” Yoko asks, feigning innocence that is contrasted by the way his hand rests _high_ on Ryo’s thigh under the table. “Appreciate Tacchon’s talent?”

Ryo clears his throat and Yoko grins satisfactorily, both of them knowing that he’s stalling while thinking of something to say back.

“Ryo-chan, are you okay?” Koyama asks suddenly, always so concerned. “Have you had too much to drink? Shall I take you home?”

“Yeah, Ryo-chan, shall we take you home?” Yoko taunts, his hand dipping between Ryo’s thighs and riding the inseam just enough to make him squirm.

“I’m fine,” Ryo says testily, taking another swig of his beer.

Across the table, Shige catches his eye and looks just as uncomfortable as Ryo expected. Defeated, Ryo just rolls his eyes and leans back against the puffy vinyl of the booth, inconspicuously spreading his legs in the process and giving a shrug that plainly says “do whatever the hell you want, asshole.”

Instead of teasing him some more, which would be more of Yoko’s style, Yoko spins around and grabs Hina by the face, planting one on him so fast that Hina starts, but instantly accepts Yoko into his mouth while threading one hand in his short hair.

Ryo just rolls his eyes. “Come on, you two, we’re in public.”

Koyama’s eyes seem unnaturally wide while Shige looks more violated than usual. This is exactly what Ryo was worried about when he was informed about this outing. He lets his Kansai bandmates go for a few more seconds before pulling on the back of Yoko’s collar, practically yanking him off of Hina and ending up with the unofficial leader in his own lap.

“Wait your turn, Dokkun,” Yoko says firmly, shaking his head a little to ward off the aftereffects of what must have been a pretty amazing kiss.

Hina just grins at Koyama and Shige. “Why do you look so scandalized? Don’t you help each other out when you want to feel that way?”

This time Koyama chokes, inadvertently saving Shige from reacting by giving him something to do. He pounds Koyama on the back a couple times, looking fully prepared to perform the Heimlich if need be.

Ryo thinks mouth-to-mouth resuscitation would be more appropriate, given the atmosphere, but he doesn’t think Yoko and Hina need anymore ammunition.

“You don’t?” Hina assumes, face slack like he’s literally stunned. “So when you get all worked up, you just jerk off without any help?”

“Isn’t that how it goes?” Shige finally responds, and Ryo figures that the other has finally reached the point of no shame.

“Seriously,” Hina goes on, staring at the pair of them like they’re something not of this earth. “You’ve never done it with someone else.”

“No!” both Koyama and Shige exclaim in unison, equally as defensive.

“Not even with your Ryo-chan?” Yoko inputs, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Everyone stares at Ryo.

Ignoring them all, Ryo lights a cigarette.

Yoko immediately puts it out. “I don’t like it when you taste like smoke.”

While Ryo meets Yoko’s promising eyes, Hina asks for the check and begins splitting up the tab with Shige. In doing so, Shige leans over to Hina and asks a whispered question, which Ryo would probably know even if he wasn’t reading Shige’s lips. “Is it really okay to be with your male friend like that?”

“Of course!” Hina replies loudly, like it’s not a private conversation at all. “How else are you supposed to get off?”

“You know…” Shige replies, blushing to the roots of his hair. “By yourself.”

“Pfft,” Hina says. “I haven’t needed to do that since I was thirteen.”

That’s when Yoko breaks eye contact to swivel his head around and give Hina a hurt look. “Who was before me?”

“What?” Hina asks distractedly as he counts his money. “I mean, whenever I met you.”

Yoko beams.

Hina turns to Koyama to tell him how much he owes, and Koyama looks grateful to be able to do something as comfortable as retrieve money from his wallet. Ryo eyes him carefully, wondering if this outing will leave him more scarred than before, but the next words out of his mouth have Ryo questioning how well he knows his bandmates after all.

“So are you two together or something?” Koyama asks calmly, staring at them like he’s trying not to look elsewhere.

As if on cue, Yoko and Hina both laugh. “ _No_ ,” Yoko answers with a brief eyeroll, like it was a stupid question. “We just help each other out, is all.”

“You two would do well to do it too,” Hina tells them, glancing pointedly at Shige. “It would certainly keep this one from being so uptight.”

Ryo can’t stop himself from snorting.

Koyama plays with his fingers, eyes quickly darting to Shige and back a couple times, and Ryo can almost hear the unspoken question in his mind. Just when he wonders if this can get any more awkward, Yoko bangs his fist determinedly on the table.

“All of this talking about it has made me want to do it,” he announces, and Hina automatically scoots closer. “You guys in?”

Now Ryo’s eyes are the ones that widen, unable to contemplate the five of them doing things that he’s only done with Kanjani8. And usually unplanned.

The most shocking part, however, comes when Koyama lifts his eyes to meet Shige’s. “I’ll go if Shige goes.”

“I’ll go,” Shige agrees immediately, taking what looks to be a deep breath before nodding firmly.

Ryo’s too speechless to protest when Yoko volunteers his – Ryo’s – apartment for this… gathering.

At this point, it seems appropriate.

Koyama offers to drive, suddenly sober and paying more attention to the happenings in his back seat than the road. He ends up pointing his rearview mirror down after the third time Shige yells at him to brake, but only after swerving enough to send Ryo flying into Yoko’s lap.

Ryo supposes it’s his own fault for not wearing a seatbelt, or possibly the fact that Yoko and Hina were already sprawled across the backseat and attacking each other like a pair of animals in the wild.

Ryo makes a strained noise when they include him in the festivities, recognizing the pair of lips pressed against his as Yoko’s while the hand on his ass was definitely Hina’s, and Koyama swerves again. The last thing Ryo hears before he loses himself in the feeling is Shige timidly asking Koyama if he likes to watch.

“Your apartment is always so clean, Ryo-chan,” Koyama says calmly when they arrive, walking right past where Yoko and Hina are moving as one, hands grasping at each other’s clothes as they kiss deeply and stumble awkwardly until they find the back of Ryo’s couch.

“I never know when I’m going to have company,” Ryo answers sarcastically, shoving past the show-offs and heading straight to his bedroom.

“Um,” Shige calls out, and Ryo amuses himself with the thought of Shige trying _not_ to look, except that there isn’t really much else to look at in Ryo’s boring living room. “Are we supposed to follow you?”

“If you want to do this,” Ryo replies noncommittally as he sets out a couple tubes of lube and an unopened box of condoms. It’s the unspoken rule that the host provides the essentials, although he thinks it was actually Uchi (or maybe Ohkura) who bought this round because they meet here so often.

Yoko’s the first one to join him, nearly flying down the hallway and dive-bombing onto Ryo’s bed until he’s crawling predatorily towards him. “Don’t worry about them,” Yoko whispers, licking his lips as he leans down to lick Ryo’s as well. “Hina will ease them in gently.”

Ryo doesn’t feel the need to point out the innuendo here, particularly while Yoko’s tongue flicks its way into Ryo’s mouth. This kiss is more possessive than Ryo is used to from him, and briefly he wonders if the other is trying to prove something.

He gets his explanation along with Koyama and Shige when Hina’s voice sails into the room. “The point is to learn what your friend likes and go with that. For instance, Ryo-chan really enjoys kissing, so Yoko is warming him up with that.”

Ryo would be offended, except that Yoko chooses that minute to press his palm to the front of Ryo’s pants and he can’t do much of anything but groan into Yoko’s mouth.

“I think he’s holding back because of you two,” Hina goes on, admittedly truthfully. “Usually he’s much more responsive, although sometimes Yoko likes to tease it out of him.”

“Sounds like a perfect match,” Shige comments with a nervous chuckle.

“What do you like?” Hina asks point-blank, and Ryo peeks his eyes open long enough to see him looking expectantly at the youngest.

“Um,” Shige starts, shifting as he avoids looking at Ryo’s bed.

“Love bites,” Koyama supplies, smiling shyly from the doorway in a way that’s almost cute.

“Koyama!” Shige gasps incredulously, his hand going straight for his neck.

Which just means that Hina gets the other side, pulling him close by the waist before grazing his teeth right behind his ear. Shige’s eyes roll back into his head while he knees look like they’re about to give out on him, but Hina’s grip on him is firm enough to keep him upright.

Like it’s a delayed reaction, this deep moan escapes from Shige about a second after the initial contact. It would be comical to Ryo if Yoko wasn’t currently groping him, making him hard while kissing him so deeply that his eyes fall shut, giving into the feeling that’s just intensified with Shige’s noises of content.

“Shige,” Koyama says quietly, sounding sad as Hina nibbles along the juncture between neck and shoulder, making Shige clutch onto the back of his shirt with two fists.

Hina’s hands slip under Shige’s shirt, fingers trailing along his hipline until Shige’s head tips back, his eyes closed and his bottom lip in his mouth. It’s an arousing sight, although Ryo will probably never admit that to anyone, ever. As it is, Yoko’s torn his mouth away and pulled Ryo’s shirt over his head, flicking his tongue along Ryo’s abs until Ryo’s pushing down pointedly on his shoulders.

If Ryo were thinking clearly, he’d probably feel weird about having his cock pulled out in front of the other two, but he’s not thinking clearly and the other two aren’t really paying attention to him anyway. Shige’s staring at the backs of his eyelids while Hina munches on his neck and Koyama gazes longingly at Shige from the doorway, where he’s rubbing against the frame, probably unknowingly.

“Murakami-kun,” Koyama finally says, his voice light but stern.

He doesn’t say anything else, but Hina seems to get the point and withdraws all contact from Shige, leaving the latter looking a little dazed and very frustrated until Hina shoves him towards Koyama. Koyama only looks terrified for a second until Shige’s in his arms, seeming to fit perfectly against him as Shige’s mouth desperately seeks his out and kisses him like it’s his air to breathe.

“They’re naturals,” Hina says approvingly, nudging them away from the doorway and towards the bed. Koyama lands on top of Shige and automatically rocks against him, covering his entire body with his arms wrapped around him in what can only be described as possessively.

Personally, Ryo thinks there’s more to it than what Hina thinks, but then Yoko’s tongue is on the head of his cock and his priorities have shifted. Head now, worry about Koyama later. Ryo arches and pushes between Yoko’s lips, groaning at the feeling while running his fingers through Yoko’s hair.

“Mmm, more,” Ryo whines softly, and maybe Hina’s right about him restricting himself around Koyama and Shige. They’re busy with each other right now, though, and if anything Ryo wants it _more_ when Koyama follows Hina’s lead and draws out another deep moan by nibbling on Shige’s neck.

Suddenly Yoko complies, sucking him in, and Ryo’s not surprised to learn that it’s because of Hina settling behind him as opposed to any mercy he might actually have on Ryo. Regardless, his cock is still in Yoko’s mouth, thumbs hooked in his waistbands and tugging down until his pants and underwear are on the floor.

He’s not surprised that he’s the first one who’s naked, nor so that Koyama’s eyes are practically burning into him, or at least where Yoko’s cheeks are hollowing from the force of his suction. Shige’s not paying attention to anything except how Koyama moves against him, hips snapping firmly while Shige’s hands dig into the back pockets of Koyama’s pants and meet him thrust for thrust.

Ryo thinks that they’re more in sync than their dancing leads them to be.

Then Yoko moans around his cock and Hina grins mischievously from behind him, his chin resting on Yoko’s shoulder while his hand disappears between Yoko’s legs and draws his cock out of his pants.

“Take care of Ryo-chan,” Hina’s telling him softly, “and I’ll take care of you.”

Ryo highly approves of this arrangement, especially when Yoko replaces his mouth with his hand and tongues down to his balls. His knees lift in anticipation and he lets out an embarrassing moan as Yoko continues along the perineum, taking Ryo’s ass in both of his hands and spreading him open.

Right now Ryo couldn’t care if all of NewS _and_ KAT-TUN were in here watching, seeing him fall apart at the promise of Yoko’s tongue inside him. Yoko’s hand halts on his cock just before the initial lick to his rim, and it’s a good thing because Ryo would have probably lost it. Instead he cries out, his body rocking desperately as Yoko takes his time licking in circles.

Hina seems to be encouraging him, a whispered pep talk from between Ryo’s legs while draping over Yoko’s back and stroking him firmly. Hina had managed to lose his shirt, the contour of his back muscles visible in the dim light sneaking in from the outside world. He gently pulls Ryo’s hand off of Yoko’s head and cradles it himself, moving against him so solidly that Ryo can feel it.

“Shige,” Ryo hears Koyama gasp, the motions next to him speeding up.

“Harder,” Shige replies, all depth, stretching his neck to give Koyama more access and expose the marks he’s already received.

“I’m going to get you in trouble,” Koyama frets, although his usual concern is laced with deviousness as he takes a large chunk of Shige’s skin between his teeth and bites down.

Shige’s moan shakes the bed, his hips jerking up against Koyama’s like he’s actually having sex. He’s giving off an air of dominance and it’s hot, Ryo’s head tilting to the side to watch them through the slits of his eyelids as Yoko finally pokes his tongue through the ring of muscles.

Ryo reaches out for something to grab onto, some type of support as he becomes overcome by his need, and his hand ends up in Koyama’s hair. Instinctively he pulls on it, eliciting an obscene noise from the other as he scrambles to shove his hand between himself and Shige.

“Want more,” is the only explanation Koyama gives before grasping onto Shige’s cock, his own pants already unfastened. “Shige, please.”

Shige chokes on his breath and rocks up into Koyama’s hand, appearing incapable of the coordination required to move his arm over far enough to reciprocate. Koyama helps him and lets out a high-pitched noise when Shige’s fingers are squeezing him, abandoning his neck in favor of diving into his mouth again.

Ryo’s trembling with each lick of Yoko’s tongue, his cock heavy against his stomach and threatening to burst. He tosses his head back and squeezes his eyes shut, whispering nonsense and fisting Koyama’s hair until he’s pretty sure the words “fuck me” cross his lips. Automatically his hand is reaching for the nightstand, grabbing a handful of whatever he finds and tossing them in the general direction of down.

“Ow! That was my face, asshole,” Hina grumbles, but Yoko chuckles and earns a half-hearted bop to the head while Hina makes use of the tube that hit him and slides a slick finger alongside Yoko’s tongue.

“Mmm, piña colada,” Yoko murmurs approvingly, and Ryo prides himself on picking the best flavors.

He’s almost forgotten about the other two next to them until he turns to the side to see Koyama staring at him. It’s a credit to how the night has turned that he no longer looks traumatized, just curious.

“Shige,” Koyama whispers against Shige’s lips, like he doesn’t want anyone else to hear. “Will Shige do that to me too?”

Shige groans in response, presumably thinking about it, then forces his eyes open with what looks like a ton of effort and offering Koyama a concerned look. “Are you sure?”

Nodding firmly, just like before, Koyama smiles and starts to shimmy out of his pants. “Ryo-chan seems to like it a lot.”

Ryo wants to say “Sure, blame me,” but the words are lost somewhere in the guttural moan that surprises himself as Hina gets two fingers deep and grazes that spot inside him that has him wanting it even more.

It just serves to justify Koyama’s statement, which Shige reacts to with only a slight hesitation before groping around for the tube and poking around between Koyama’s legs. Either Shige’s perception is good or his body just knows where to go, his finger slipping inside Koyama and making him bury his face in the other side of Shige’s neck, which only remains unblemished until Shige opens him up enough to insert another one.

Ryo can’t take it anymore, shoving Hina away and grabbing Yoko by the hair, pulling him up and fishing out a condom to take care of matters himself. He has no reservations about kissing Yoko after what he’s just done, tasting mostly piña colada as Yoko settles between his legs, cock poking at his stretched opening.

“Yeah,” Ryo gasps, and it’s not until Ryo’s lifted his hips to take Yoko into his body that Yoko finally pushes in.

Ryo falls back to the bed, his spine arching as Yoko’s cock fills him and hits him where he wants, entirely too slow until he feels Yoko shudder and realizes that Hina’s prepping him too, nudging his shirt up and off until he can kiss Yoko’s shoulder and look down at Ryo with doting eyes.

A sharp cry from Koyama demands his attention, but only some of it as Koyama immediately starts moving back and forth, rocking the bed more than Yoko and Ryo. “ShigeShigeShige,” he’s chanting, like a mantra. “I want you.”

“Really?” Shige replies, sounding a little surprised and making Ryo roll his eyes until he notices Shige fingering him harder. “How badly do you want me?”

Hina chuckles. “I knew that one had it in him.”

Shige actually smirks until Koyama presses his lips to Shige’s ear, hissing things that have Shige smacking the mattress for a condom and rushing to get himself ready.

It’s at this point that Ryo thinks that he might have underestimated his Tokyo bandmates. He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it though because now Hina’s easing his way into Yoko, who’s forced deeper into Ryo and has Ryo’s hips rolling of their own volition in search of actual motion.

He makes a soft noise that seems to be Hina’s breaking point, fucking Yoko who in turn fucks Ryo and has him clawing at the headboard behind him. He feels breathing on his shoulder and notices Shige beside him, hands gripping Koyama by the hips as the latter sinks down onto his cock.

They both watch Koyama’s face as he becomes accustomed to Shige’s length inside him. He braces himself with his palms on Shige’s thighs and Ryo would think that would be uncomfortable until Koyama starts to ride him, rocking back and forth like he’s at a rodeo. He seems uncaring of the two pairs of eyes on him, if anything it makes him show off more by arching his back and rolling his head from side to side, his own private performance for them.

Shige’s close enough to utilize and Ryo doesn’t think twice before twisting his fingers in Shige’s hair, long enough to grab but short enough to sting. Shige winces but doesn’t stop him, moaning with every breath as he thrusts up into Koyama and gives him something to ride.

Then Yoko chokes on his breath and Ryo darts his eyes back to him, seeing the eldest completely gone with Hina full inside him and Ryo tight around him. Shige’s head falls to Ryo’s shoulder as the latter cradles Yoko’s face in his hand, feeling Yoko’s lips naturally gravitate to his wrist and press open-mouthed kisses as his breath quickens.

Hina’s grunting into the back of Yoko’s neck, one arm wrapped affectionately around Yoko in some semblance of a hug as he kisses along the skin. Ryo can tell they’re both close and chooses his timing carefully, shaky fingers reaching down to wrap around his cock and stroke the way he likes it.

His hand is batted away and replaced with someone’s – probably Hina’s – and Ryo doesn’t mind at all because it squeezes him just right and thumbs the head just like Ryo would. He peeks through his haze to grin lazily at Hina but finds the other clutching onto Yoko’s chest with both hands, his rhythm faltering as he gets close.

Yoko’s out because his fingers are digging into Ryo’s hips, hard enough to bruise, and Koyama’s still balancing himself on Shige’s thighs that are now raised in order to make him bounce, his hand flying up and down on his own cock as he moans Shige’s name over and over. That leaves only one person, and Ryo can’t even manage a mocking look as he yanks Shige up by the hair, because Shige chooses that second to flick his wrist and bring Ryo to the brink.

“Better not let Koyama see you doing that,” Ryo mumbles into Shige’s hair, panting harder as his orgasm creeps up on him.

“Helping each other out, right?” Shige replies, his own breath heavy as Koyama stills and pulls himself off.

Ryo can’t respond because that’s when the world flashes behind his eyes, exploding in Shige’s hand while his body clamps down around Yoko and sets them off as well. He didn’t know he’d been pulling on Shige’s hair until Shige’s shoulder is in his face, and he wastes no time sinking his teeth into the skin that has Shige howling and snapping his hips up into Koyama until he finally lets go with a deep groan, Koyama collapsing on top of him right afterwards.

All sated, they lay like this for awhile until Yoko squirms and Hina rolls to the side to let him out. Ryo kicks them both out of the way, hissing as he lowers his legs and stretches out. Normally he would fall asleep just like this, but he’s a little concerned as to how his NewS bandmates will handle the realization that they just had sex (with each other).

“Mm, this was a good idea,” Koyama’s mumbling into Shige’s throat.

Shige grunts his agreement as he embraces Koyama with both arms, the bite marks on his neck shining. “Why didn’t you ever tell us about this before? I’m so relaxed.”

“Yeah, Ryo-chan,” taunts Yoko. “No wonder you’re so crabby when you come back from working with NewS.”

“Ah, no more,” Koyama says with a lazy smile. “We’ll take care of Ryo-chan too.”

“Oh joy,” Ryo says sarcastically, but he’s already looking forward to seeing what Tegoshi can do with his mouth.


End file.
